


A Welcome Home

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [150]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble, M/M, Two saps in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Who cares if they're making a mistake.





	A Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Saving this one for last, it's the one of the three that I like the most. Sam/Gene, again to the tune of _moving house_. Enjoy.

They might be making a mistake, overstepping their bounds, setting themselves up for the biggest regret of their lives. Sam lines up the pros and cons, weighs them in his head, his heart, wonders whether he should ask Annie's advice, or keep it to himself. 

He keeps it to himself.

The good outweighs the bad, because after each blowout row where they knock the house down, there's make-up sessions that last all night, sleepy Sundays where they stay in bed past noon. There's today, tomorrow, there's all the time in the world.

It's a big risk, but Sam's taken bigger.


End file.
